goanimatefandomcom-20200222-history
Macusoper Busters
Macusoper Busters is a GoAnimate character. His father is a 6 foot tall PC Guy named Diesel Busters (although Curiousgorge55 uses normal-sized PC Guy for Diesel Busters, and Parakeetsrule uses Eric Nagler while LW97 uses Andrew's dad). Macusoper always gets in Trouble Big Time! Also, he has a brother named Andrew (not to be confused with Andrew Clark). Name: Macusoper Kidaroo Benson Busters (SuperDKing1999's videos) Born: November 28, 1995 Age: 20 Voice: Kidaroo (now Joey) (Kidaroo's voice is now Steven in DarthVaderFTWLittleBillFTL's version)/Simon (briefly) Brother Andrew's voice: Eric Sister Jackie's voice: Julie Dad's Voice: Diesel (now Paul) (Wiseguy in curiousgorge66's version) Mom's Voice: Kate Cousin Erina Busters's voice: Possibly Emma or Catherine Warrens Dad':' Alan (he only appears in TA591IAD1's Macusoper Gets Grounded series) Andrew Nguyen's Voice: Diesel (now Paul)/Simon (when angry)/Eric (when sick)/Kidaroo (when furious) (he only appears in Andrew Nguyen's Macusoper Gets Grounded series) Enemies: Polterpup622, Warren Cook, Gligar13VDs, Andrew Nguyen, Erina Busters, Jake Daniels, curiousgeorge55, Polterpup, Ed, Edd, and Pinky Likes: Everything to eat but stale popcorn, PepsiCo products (Pepsi, Mountain Dew, Sierra Mist, Mug Root Beer), his sister Jackie (Curiousgorge55's Macusoper gets grounded series only), video games stores, WWE video games, Call of Duty video games, Battlefield video games, Playstation products, Warner Bros./New Line Cinema movies and Sony (Columbia Pictures, TriStar Pictures, Screen Gems, etc.) movies. Dislikes: Getting grounded/suspended/expelled/abused/scared, getting bullied by Jake Daniels, getting diapers, Sophie The Otter (all versions), Being forced to watch Ewoks & (later) Timmy Turner, Mr. Fan, Stale popcorn and Coca-Cola products (Coke, Sprite, Fanta, Pibb Xtra, Mello Yello, Barq's Root Beer), Dr. Pepper, Sun Drop, Schweppes Ginger Ale, Sunkist and other non-Pepsi sodas (Curiousgorge55's Macusoper gets grounded series only), his sisters Jackie and Kathy (non-Curiousgorge55 made videos), only things he dislikes in Andrew Nguyen AKA FrozenYes MacusoperNo's Macusoper Gets Grounded Saga only(included Disney's Frozen and Zootopia, Dio Brandos, Kylo Ren( only if he is corrupted by Supreme Leader Snoke), unnamed Final Boss character from The Kings of Fighters XIV, the Douglas family, Vampire Killer from Castlevania, and adult industy), the ElHeroes, Bill Wynnburg, Prime Time Shows not made by New Line Cinema and Sony (Macusoper Gets Grounded: The Movie) Signature colors: Black & White =Trivia= *Macusoper's real name is Macusoper Benson Kidaroo Busters. *Curiousgorge55 only includes Macusoper's mom in Macusoper gets kicked out. *As of Macusoper destroys an Ewoks tape/Grounded, Macusoper is forced to only watch Ewoks while grounded. *In Curiousgorge55's Macusoper gets grounded series, Macusoper doesn't own a computer or laptop. He owns just a TV as his only electronic. *Macusoper's principal was Tracey Ullman. *Macusoper was the only son in Curiousgorge55's version until "Macusoper Meets His Sister". *His parents are not really humans! They're really element humanoids. *Macusoper is the only Element Humanoid to be forced to watch Ewoks, as well as the only Element Humanoid to meet someone from North Carolina (Curiousgorge55). *Macusoper appears in Macusoper's Really Big Movie by default; the movie is about him. *Macusoper has turned Sophie into various animals before. *Despite being a trouble maker, Macusoper is liked by some users (e.g. MacusoperandLPSLover 2016 ) Category:Characters Category:Muscular Characters Category:1995 Births Category:Appears in Macusoper's Really Big Movie Category:Heroes Category:November Births Category:Warren's Enemy Category:Male Characters Category:Former Troublemakers Category:Sometimes Good Category:Comedy World (characters) Category:Anti-Hero Category:Former UTTP members Category:Former Bullies Category:Superheroes Category:Agent of Shield Fan Category:Flip Up Sunglasses Kid Category:Sometimes troublemakers